Languages of the World
by where-the-wind-blows-me
Summary: Caroline is starting her Masters program along with her best friend Stefan. They only have one class together with their professor, Mr.Mikealson, called "Languages of the World" and Caroline has a feeling she will enjoy this class. (T for now but if continued will DEFINITELY be rated M)


_**Hey so I was supposed to post the next chapter of Mummies and Romance but I really wanted to do this, its been haunting me for a few days so I had to post it. If this gets a good enough response I might make this multi-chapter depending on the response but the updates would be sort of infrequent due to my other fic and its upcoming sequel. (yup thats right a sequel) **_

"Stefan come on! we are going to be late!" Caroline said as she ran around trying to find her other shoe in the mess of multiple boxes from just moving in.

Stefan and Caroline had graduated college in the spring from Whitmore college with undergrads in Art history and Creative writing. Deciding earlier in the year that they wanted to go further both applied to the University of Chicago and been accepted into their Masters programs. The summer had been eventful to say the least, Stefan had broken up with his on again, off again girlfriend (and Caroline's best friend) Elena deciding that he couldn't be happy with someone who never knew what they wanted. Then Caroline had done the same with her on boyfriend at the time, Tyler, they had fallen into what seemed like deep love in highschool declaring to be each others' one and only. Shortly after their graduation from the small town school he had taken a trip to New Orleans that had lasted most of the summer, he had only shown up right before the begining of the semester. Since that trip Tyler had become more and more distant leaving school for longer periods of time until he dropped out altogether stating there were bigger things he needed to handle in Louisiana.

Soon after Caroline's College graduation she had decided to go visit her boyfriend in New Orleans as a surprise only to discover that he had a three year old daughter with another woman. Before she left the blonde learned that not only had Tyler lied to her about this but the mother had tried to pass the kid's paternity to another man for the money. She left him and their past behind as her and Stefan traveled slowly up country stopping to drown their sorrows in any bar that they found. Once in Chicago they had to find an apartment (living in Stefan's tiny car for the foreseeable future was not an ideal situation.) in a safe neighborhood that was close to the school. That only happened the week before classes started which leads to Caroline finding her shoe in a box marked _kitchen appliances_ as her best friend came out of his room fully dressed attempting to towel dry his hair and throw his messenger bag over his shoulder.

"I'm ready, how much longer are you going to be?" He asked

"I'm good, let me get my purse and I'll be out the door." Caroline yelled as she ran to her room to finish up.

Soon after they were walking into the languages building for the only class that they had together _Languages of the World_. Though both had taken two or three language classes in order to graduate this course was to teach them six different languages over the next two years. A student would have the same teacher for the whole course and master languages of the professor's choosing. As the two walked into their class they noticed the array of drawn maps of countries and landscapes but lacking in an old man with a beard and glasses A.K.A their professor. As Caroline took her seat she turned to Stefan to finish her line of questioning about a new lady friend he had met in their building.

"You never told me about your date last night went with... um...Rachel?"

"Rebekah" Stefan corrected "and it went great, she is really smart, about to with a pre-law degree apparently has a brother who teaches here among several other siblings who live in the city too." he continued starting to blush a little from the talk. "I really like her though, I texted her this morning to tell her just as much."

Caroline rose her eyebrows playfully "Aww young love" she giggled then looked to her phone for the time "when is our professor getting here?"

Just as she said that the door to the classroom opened to reveal a man no more than eight years her senior. He was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, black dress pants as well as shoes and a light blue tie. Her jaw dropped at how handsome he was with his scruffy five o'clock shadow, curly dirty blonde hair and a stack of books in his hands dropping them on the desk and walking around to lean on the front of his desk.

"Traurig bin ich spät alle, ich hatte ein wenig Mühe, in mein Büro heute morgen" he said tiredly, he was answered with silence as he tilted his head to the side "no? what... aboutil mio dolce preferito è Cupcakes cioccolato, se mi dai quello che si otterrà un A sul medio termine" Again nothing was said in response to his statement. "alright lets try something slightly more popular... Si quelqu'un répond à cela, je vais vous donner mes notes pour les deux prochaines semaines de cours"

Caroline couldn't get over how the words flowed so flawlessly out of his mouth _and what else it could do. _But as soon as she heard the french syllables forming from her sexy new teacher she snapped out of her stupor long enough to recognized the language, having agonized over it for two semesters junior year.

"Si vous êtes véridiques J'aimerais avoir ceux et aussi me demande ce que vous nous avez dit. Je pourrais peut-être obtenir un crédit supplémentaire avec votre prochaine statement?" She said with a smile.

The man smirked at the challenge and responded with a less well known language "Sed si tantum ad me in munere meo ostendis tu, longius de oppurtunities"

"Dic, quid me nunc" She said back just as quick.

"my name is Professor Mikealson, I am in my second year of teaching this class but by no means am I inexperienced. For the duration of the program you are in you will have me every semester we will learn the following languages German, Italian, French, Latin, Russian, and my personal favorite Aramaic. I don't want to waste your time so pick up your syllabus on the way out," he holds up a stack of papers "I assume you all know how to read, and I will see you next class."

The class got up and began to file out slowly before he spoke again "Miss Forbes, I'll need to speak with you"

Caroline had a feeling she was going to enjoy this class.

_**well? what did you think?**_

_**For those of you who want to know what they were saying here are the translations**_

_**German- Sorry I'm late everyone, I had a little trouble getting into my office this morning**_

_**Italian- my favorite dessert is chocolate cupcakes, if you give me one you'll get an A on your midterm**_

_**French- Klaus says -If anyone responds to this I will give you my notes for the next two weeks of lesson**_

_**Caroline responds - if you are being truthful I would love to have those and also am wondering what else you've said to us. Perhaps I might get extra credit with your next statment?**_

_**Latin-Klaus says- (something along the lines of) well only if you promise to meet me in my office to discuss such opportunities.**_

_**Caroline responds- Just tell me what time**_


End file.
